All About Love
by chibinawato-SAMA
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are finally together,Sasuke comes back,and the love triangle begins.Cheating,decieving,and is sung.[Oneshot] Characters maybe OOC especially Neji! R&RPart 2 on HIATUS


**All About Love**

**A:N/ I just thought of this. And it saddens me that I could only make it into a oneshot. Oh well. I love the song so much,and it goes with the plot. This is also my first fanfic,and I wrote it for my B-day. July 23!(But I was too late -- ) Same as Sasuke..but don't get me wrong,ME-NO-FANGIRL! - Also,in this story,Hinata's Naruto's girlfriend. YUP **

**Song: 'Unfaithful' by RIHANNA**

**Disclamer,ok. I don't own any Naruto crap,or Rihanna's song. But I own this story,AND YOU ALL BETTA RESPECT THAT!.**

**Enjoy!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Birds chirping,the sun shined through the wooden cracks of the window,and her lover was sleeping peacefully.It was her choice to stay with this traitor,or retreat to her other lover's home.But she was pulled into a dark aura..to the most hated man in Konoha-gukere.And worst part of this whole jumble was that, UCHIHA SASUKE was **Naruto's** bestest friend..ever.

How could she betray her first love? Was it because she was pretty? Was it because of the lust the Uchiha gave? It made her feel guilty. She slept with a #1 rookie,the handsome hearttrob,and Naruto's most trusted companian. Hinata knew about their friendship,even if Sasuke always bonked Naruto on the head,she could tell that he cared. But this was just too much for little Hinata,or used to be little Hinata.She changed.Oh,yes she did. Getting attention of alot of men Konoha,definently proves that she's changed.Her body changed,outgrowing that jacket from the academy,and fitting into a chunin outfit. Her figure was just shaped so beautifully. And her face was slender to her jaw.Soft,winter snow coloured skin covered her body head to toe.But she never lost the nervous stuttering. It was a habit,and most people think it was just too adorable.

Hinata,of coarse never knew what they meant when they say: "Ohh HINATA,your so cute when you blush." "Oh my god Hina-chan,look at you.Just like a tomato.So cute!"

"Wow,what an adorable smile,you've grown!". whistles "Wowie Hinata,your so cute,cuter then my pet dog!" And then people would pinch her on cheeks. Then her instincts would perk up,and she'd blush furiously.

And,she didn't really figure it out,until.. "Hinata,is it? Hmm..your cute..and beautiful". Kazekage-SAMA actually commented her. And the other time. "Oi,Hinata-chan.Great chunin outfit,you look awesome in it,and you're so cute when you smile!". Naruto launched himself to hug her,while grinning. SHE blushed. AND after that,Sasuke came up to her and said,"Not bad Hyuuga-san,you look alot atractive since the last time I saw you." She smiled while blushing as he smirked and his handsomeness pulled her into his lair.(Umm,this is the part where they '_make sweet love_')

And that morning,she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face.Frowned and got up from the bed. She put on an oversize white shirt that had the Hyuuga clan sign on the back,and looked out his balcony._' The Uchiha compound looks so old,but the scenery is just..soo..breathtaking.'_ She placed her hands on the wooden rails. And looked up at the glistening sky. She sighed and came back inside the cold room. And saw Sasuke getting dressed. While blushing,she turned around when he was putting on his black shorts. After letting him have his privacy,she turned around expecting to see Sasuke in his clothes. But the previous area where he stood was deserted.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her chest and arms.Hinata squeeked,and looked past her shoulder.Sasuke smiling,and kissed her neck. And she relaxed. Closing her eyes with him. Then Sasuke heard her sigh. " What's wrong Hinata-HIME?",frowing Sasuke asked." Ano..what have we done?". " We, my HIME lost our virginities and I have found my love..". He started kissing her neck. And once again she sighed. _'How am I going to live like this? Naruto-kun will feel pity for me..I.I.I..don't know what to do..OO Kami,please help me!". _She prayed for the best.

-

-

-

1 Week Later

Hinata was taking a stroll in the Hosingan Park(made it up),the alluring green grounds attracted many people,and Hinata thought that a walk in the park would get her mind working. And she was had to think possitive thoughts or she would just loose it.She had been staying with Sasuke,because she loved him, just like she loved Naruto.It was passion that couldn't keep her away from him.And it bugged her that she was two-timing Naruto.And Naruto had no clue._' Can my boyfriend be that gullible?'_ She snickered to herself. When she was tackled as a greeting from Naruto yesterday,she made up a lie and he bought it. And she then again felt the guilt.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata walked into the apartment she and Naruto shared.Of coarse using the spare key. She peeked left and right,up and down. No sign of the hyperactive ninga,so she carelessly walked in. Then using his shinobi skills,he quickly ran to the person who came into the house,and tackled the stranger to the not-so-warm floor._

_"Oof",Hinata fell on her back and her shadowed body wasn't recognized by Naruto. So, he placed his iron kunai to the stranger's neck,and questioned,"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! PLOTTING TO KILL ME 'EH? WELL,YOU JUST TRY 'CUZ-"..he suddenlt recognized that this stranger was no stranger,and female as well..with pearl eyes,midnight blue hair,and a slender figure._

_"Ehh,Hina-chan?". He stood up and offered a hand to his girlfriend. "Oh,Naruto-kun that really hurt,my body's aching now..", Hinata whimpered while limping. "Oh my god,so sorry Hina-chan! I didn't know it was you! HONEST!", he pleaded and gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Yes,Naruto-kun,I know,it was an accident.."rubbing her sore tush,and then cheesilly laughed. And Naruto joined,he was known for being cheesy.ALSO a grinning show-off,but that's why Hinata was atracted the blondie._

_She ended the laughing,and 'hmmed' at Naruto. And he 'hmmed' back. giggle giggle "So Hina-chan,where have you been all week? I've been looking almost everywhere,just to see you!". Frantically yelling and waving his arms in the air. "Ano..a mission,Tsunade-sama sent 4 kunoichis to the Cloud village to retreat information about Orichimaru,and I assisted them,with my medicine." She thought it was the closest to the best excuse anyone could ever think of,PLUS she didn't stutter._

_"Ohh..I don't recall on Tsunade-sama telling the other ningas about this..Hmm" He suspicously thought. giggle giggle "Why are you laughing?" "Uhh..Naruto-kun..hehehe..Ano..you aren't a..giggle giggle..female..NINGA!" She burst out laughing girl-like. He just stood there,and sweat-dropped. "OOO". "Hmm,you always make me laugh". She smiled at her Naruto..and wished that it could always be like this..but she ruined everything with Sasuke. And yes,she did not blame Sasuke,nor did she blame her own-stupid-self. She thought blaming people was meaningless,she always wanted peace. She snapped out of trance when Naruto said,"Oo,Hina-chan..I love you..so much" Also with a whispering voice. He came up to her and gave her a fluffy hug. She sighed and gave into the hug,wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Me too..I love you..Uzumaki Naruto" She whispered and a tear drop made its way to Naruto's shoulder,and through his black shirt. "My Hina-chan is crying..why Hina-chan?" His question broke her heart,she did not know what to do now.. "Love..that is why I am crying..so much..love..hmm" She lifted her head to meet his,and kissed his cheek,and hugged him even tighter._

_They both sighed. And Hinata giggled. They broke apart smiling,and held her hand and made their way to the bathroom. Hinata smelled of sweat(from Sasuke) and Naruto noticed,and that calls for shower. (A:N __Yes they took a shower together!)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I seriously don't know what to do.._sigh._" She walked to the big white wishing pond and looked at her reflection. The water rippled as the wind brushed past,and Hinata's long grown hair moved gracefully with the wind. Smiling she dippped her hand into the cold water. She tensed now and then,and then with her GENTLE FIST style hand soothed her and made the water around her hand warm. She winced,then let out a giggle. _'I think I know now..'_ She took her hand out of the water and walked back to the Uzumaki's home. Never noticing that a jonin was spying all that time. _'Hinata,what's going on?..why are you acting soo..nevermind..Hinata I'll keep an eye on you'. _And the jonin jumped from tree to tree to his house.

-

-

-

**1 Week & 3 Days**

Kurenai and Anko were discussing the LATE NIGHT FESTIVAL activities for Friday night.And that's when Hatake Kakashi _poofed_ over the table they were sitting at.Turning around to see where the smoke came from. Anko saw Kakashi leaning into the papers she was signing. "Ehh..KAKASHI!". Kurenai looked up from her scroll studying and saw Kakashi peeping on the personal papers. "What the hell..Kakashi,what are you doing here?". A little suprised,Anko stiffened. Before Kakashi could reply,Anko butted in. "He was looking at the secret papers I was signing and, she paused when Kakashi took his hentai book out and started skimming, He's now occupied,with..his hentai BOOK!". She yelled and hit Kakashi on the head for being so annoying at times.

"Anko". Kakashi spoke. "Yes Kakashi.." Completely annoyed Anko questioned. "It's very rude to just smack someone on the head while they are reading". He pointed out closing his eyes. "Ehh..Kakashi,you don't read,you Just skim those books for PORN!". While Anko kept on ranting about how annoying it is when he pops out of nowhere,she gave a suspicious look at the hentai reader. And when Anko was finished..

"And that's why you should just say 'Hello' or 'Hey' when you want to greet someone..Properly." Anko inhaled then exhaled. _'I loose oxygen whenever I lecture this pervert..takes a breath.'_ She was worn out. Definently..

"Kakashi,you are here because?". While Kakashi was gathering his thoughts,Kurenai looked back at the scroll. "Ohh..yeah,I wanted to talk to you Kurenai..and Anko..the both of you." He nodded after that. "Okay". Both females said in unison. "What do you want to talk about,and make this quick. My team is waiting for their sensei,And I don't want to be late..like some people.." Kurenai squinted her eyes at Kakashi. He sheepishly chuckled. While nodding. "About your team.." "What about Kurenai's team,Kakashi?" Anko then looked at Kakashi when Kurenai's team was mentioned. "Yeah,I saw our little Hinata..but now grown Hinata today at the park.." Kurenai gave a disgusted look at Kakashi. "WERE YOU SPYING?". Kurenai freaked. "Not at all,just on the trees,looking after her.." Kurenai just _'hmmed'_ . "I see..". "Kurenai,something's up with your student,she's been silent,alone,atleast that's what I say,even though she has Naruto as a boyfriend. She looks..desperate." Kakashi frowned under his mask.

Anko mused. _'Kakashi,worried about Hinata..weird...but I find it quite funny..'_ "Really Kakashi,I haven't seen Hinata for 12 days,and I never noticed her looking..so desperate..Kiba and Shino hadn't seen her too as well..she's been avoiding me and them..makes me think..". She then said,"It's probably nothing,maybe she's been out with Naruto,or just felt like being alone.."Kurenai nodded at her statement. And she and Anko continued talking about the festival. Kakashi decided to leave,since the ladies ignored him. He shooked his head,and then _poofed_ out of there.

When Kakashi was gone. Anko spoke first. "Hey Kurenai,I didn't want to tell anyone this yet. But Tsunade-sama suggested on having a public talent show at exactly 6:30 p.m. at the Festival..-pausing- Kurenai nodded. -continues- Nobody knows this yet,only I do..and Hinata..she overheard,and she asked if she can perform..-pauses- Kurenai says,"That's great,Hinata gets to perform. And also this is probably will be her first performance,and also a debut." -continues- I gave her the grand finale part." Anko finished. Kurenai's jaw dropped. She was suprised that Hinata could even agree to that part. "Anko..did she say yes,to your offer?" Kurenai interrogated. "Well,of coarse!". She laughed and then sighed. "Let's get working,on these papers,ne Kurenai?". Kurenai looked at Anko and smiled. "Yes,let's." And Anko started to read the 4th row of her writing,and checked a couple of things. While Kurenai read the 25th scroll on the Festival Files.

_'I wonder what Hinata's act will be? Suprise me Hinata-chan'_ She then read.

-

-

-

**Day Before Festival**

Hinata was so glad,that she was taking part of the Festival. Also being the Grand Finale gave her a tingling sensation inside.giggle giggle And then she felt like sulking. Her performance was about her confession. Hinata couldn't handle the pressure. It was teasing her,and she hoped that her performance would be a one of a life time. But she was still concerned. What if Naruto hates Hinata after all of this? Will he ever forgive her? Will ever love her again? _'Naruto isn't the kind of person that mistrust people.'_

She was at the Konoha Clothes Market. Since she was going to be the grand finale,she thought that she had to look very,very representable. So browsed some dresses,blouses, and skirts. Many to choose and many to buy. But she wanted to wear something simple and affordable.

Hinata was a little nervous about trying to fit into the clothes,because she didn't really find herself attractive. Cute but not beautiful. Fit but not so curvacious.(We know about what people would say how adorable she is,but she's so naïve) And when she was skimming through some skirts,her hand bumped into a tanish hand. She looked at the other customer only to embraced by her old friend Sakura.

Haruno Sakura,kunoichi for 13 years. Now that they were both 16,they were known to be very good friends. They devoloped a friendship after the Chunin exams. Sakura said 'Hi' first when Hinata was being her timid self,and stuttered a 'Hello'. And then their friendship blossomed. Also with Ino,Tenten,and even Temari of Suna-gakure. Hinata had great comrades.

" Oh my god! Hinata long time no see,I haven't seen you around in months! So how are you doing?" Sakura pulled away first and smiled widely at Hinata while she was waiting for the Hyuuga's answer(notice that she didn't say Hinata-chan,it's because Sakura said those suffixes were getting old and they are best friends so it didn't matter when they called each other with -chan_s_,but Hinata was taught to have manners,so she kept using the suffixes as a habit). "I've been fine.And I was haven't seen you in a while too Sakura-chan.". Again they hugged each other. And they giggled,it was a best friend thing. When they disconnected Sakura asked," How are things with Naruto?"

Hinata was about to frown,but she noticed that Sakura would go detective if she senses the sign of sadness. So she kept her cool and beamed. "Everything is going smoothly and I'm really happy to be with him!" Sakura was a little startled by Hinata's outburst. And querked an eyebrow.

"Eh,okaaaaay..Lee and I are taking it smoothly too". "That's great Sakura-chan,what about Ino-chan?". When Sakura heard Ino's name she got a little depraved,but calmed down. "Ohh.Ino-pig is okay. Saw her at the training grounds with Shikamaru yesterday..wonder why..". Then the two giggled at the scene of Shikamaru admitting his secret to her was just PRICELESS! "Hmm..". Hinata looked back at the other skirts on the racket.

"Hey Hinata,why are you here.Buying something for Naruto?", Sakura smirked..and thinking of something a chibi might do with a corsett and other black accesories.

"NO..nothing like that Sakura-chan,just something I can wear for the Festival's Talent Show..". "Ohh..are you on the show?". "Yes..the.." "The?" "Ano..the..the grand finale.." Blushing from the embarrassment. "HINATA! Nothing to be ashamed of! You'll do fine!" Sakura gave her some friendly advice and gave her friend a pat on the back.

"Thank you". She bowed and then Sakura said," Hinata I suggest you wear something pink.." blink blink. "I don't think so Sakura-chan..isn't that your color?". She looked at her friend with a smile. "Of coarse,I was only joking -elbows Hinata- , how about something black,like a black dress,you'll look beautiful in one!". She recommended a black dress to Hinata and the wooden racket held a slim black dress that went down to the knees. "I suppose this will work,thank you so much SAKURA-CHAN!" Hugging her friend for her help. She then let go of Sakura and bowed to show her acknowledgement.

"Hehe,it's okay Hinata..ooo I gotta go,gonna help TenTen with the dragon kites decor OK?". The pink-haired kunoichi rushed over to the cashier to get her new attire payed. _'Oh Hinata! You are going to blow us away with your performance!'_ Thinking of her friend getting many glances after the Show from many men,would just be very weird to her,and she laughed at the scene of the men getting nosebleeds.

When Sakura left Hinata looked at the dress,once again she thought about Naruto..and Sasuke. Nervous she was,yet she knew she had to do what was right. But what would she do after the Festival was over. Will Naruto dump her? Will Sasuke take her in? What will Neji say? What will the rest of Konoha think of her? A slut,skank,whore,a cheating lieng bitch? She was in big trouble,indeed.

_' I..just hope..'_ She then walked quickly to the cashier where Sakura paid.

**Festival Night: 5:27 p.m.**

Down Town Konoha was crowded to the Festival area. Many citizens were busy with the arranged activities. Children ran to the Anbu squad who made special little masks for the kids. And they gave them out to the kids for free,while Tsunade-sama was watching everybody from the backstage area of the whole Festival. Where the ningas would show Konoha a their special talent. And the show was almost here.

Kiba was with Akamaru practicing a song they learned from their previous adventure to the vet's. 'Who Let the Dogs out?' , Kiba sang while grunting,and Akamaru kept on barking the tune,trying not to growl at high keys. And Kiba would keep on saying," AKAMARU! Please stop trying to sing! You'll hurt your throat!" sigh It wasn't his idea to sing or perform. His sister forced him to do something for once. It was almost August,and then more missions would come after. And Akamaru barked a,'**C'mon Master,let's sing! So then you could impress some of the ladies!**'. And Kiba smirked an okay,but when Akamaru chose the song he sulked.

Shino was doing a martial arts dance with insects and he was practicing his last move. His insects helped him fly and do a backflip landing on his right hand. And then walking with both hands and doing a cartwheel after. He was very flexible after Hinata showed him how to float on hot and cold water,and not fall. _'Thank you Hinata'_.

And he walked to the bathroom to get into his other attire.

Shikamaru was not in the Talent Show,but his **girlfriend** suggested that he should help with the curtain opening and the light systems. And he agreed,and sighed on and on,but then Temari would peck him on the cheek,and he'd change his expression to dull,to lovey dovey. And Temari shouted a,"THAT'S MY MAN!".

Sakura,Ino,and TenTen were going to dance a Kunoichi #,that they learned from Kunoichi training 8 years ago ( 9 years for TenTen ). It was combining their shinobi skills with some flexible dance moves. Moving to the beat with their feet. Shaking their hips,and not overdo the sexy moves. Nothing more than a dance. Sakura was practicing the hand movements,and Ino put a clip on her blonde hair. TenTen was just listening to the music they were dancing to while staring at Lee,weirdly.

Lee,was going to sing "Survivor". And his adams apple was tingling when ever he sang the word,Survivor and he would be out of breath,and fall onto the ground. He was wearing his usual attire,but looked good,because of him dating Sakura, Sakura gave him a makeover,and got his eyebrows waxed,got buff,and his hair was gelled into a cute spikey hairstyle. And Sakura fainted when he came out of the changing room. He was absolutely gorgeous,and not a Gai clone.

Uchiha Sasuke was not in the Talent Show. But very curious about the grand finale. He knew about everything now. The show,festival and his love on the show was just very suprising. His eyes widen when he was looking at the Talent Show list. And **HYUUGA**..**HINATA** was printed bold on the end of the paper. **GRAND FINALE** at that,was beyond cool. It was awesome to see his future-bride in a Talent Show. So he was getting impatient. _'Almost 6:30 and then we have to go to my place for sex,get comfortable,and then take a bath together..I can wait this long..HELL YEAH,I'm an Uchiha,and soon Hinata..you will be mine.'_ His schedule was in mind.

About 4 of the ningas that went to the academy didn't sign up,and now the only ningas left were, Chouji and Neji.

Chouji was in Hinata's performance. He was going to play the piano,while Hinata sang the song, 'Unfaithful'. Songs now and then were now imported from the Sound Village. And it helped alot. Since Konoha wrote a contract and was signed by atleast 3 parts of their country. But the Sound Village refused the treaty,but agreed to be in peace. So they offer some of their belongings to the people of Konoha. Music was one of them.

Neji,he was going to announce the names of the talented Ninga who were the perform. Male and Female. And he helped with the building the wooden stage. Craftmanship was a new specialty to the men. So,he chose to learn how to build anything with wood.

Hinata was in the one-person bathroom at the abandoned Academy.( They built a new one,k) And was putting on the dress,will her black matching sandals that had a once inch heel. Her earrings were not so dangly,and white & blue diamonds and a real engagement ring. Naruto wanted to propose,but they were too young,but he was ready. And asked her to wear it,just so that they looked like a real couple. _'He's so loving,and he looks appealing in the showers.'_ She blushed of the thought of them bathing. It was so relaxing,even though they didn't make love yet. Sasuke already took care of that. sigh

When she was finished getting ready,she stepped out of the bathroom,and too the walked to the backyard gardens. Looking at the violets and other flowers. Remembering that her sweet boyfriend would to the YAMANAKA Flower Shop,and purchase fresh voilets, just for her. And he'd tell her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, after he got that 80 off 10 Ramen Noodle Cups. He was so blessed he told her. And then they'd laugh together,and get touchy and rubbing.(But no sex)

Looking at her body now. She frowned. She did not know how she could do this. Confused,she sniffed a little,and felt like sobbing. Sobbing and only that.But before she could do that she heard someone walk up to her..and then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was Naruto,in his Anbu attire.(Remember the kiddy masks) He took off his mask and now looking at his beautiful angel. Black suited her well.

"Can you tell me why you're crying out here? Please Hina-chan?" He pleaded and flipped her around and she looked down. "Uhh..nothing,Naruto-kun,just here practicing..that's..all.."

"Really? I..you can tell me anything..you know that right?"

"Yes..but..nevermind..". Hinata was staring at the flowers and then looked up at her boyfriend. _'So handsome,loving, understanding,I hope..I'm so sorry Naruto.."._ She then stopped crying and then leaned up to kiss Naruto. Soft kiss first,then he responded by hungerly eating her away. The kiss was definently intense. Now knowing that he had the kyuubi inside him,she was a little scared. But she trusted him,and she knew that he can control himself. And then tounges battled,massaged,and then they departed for air.

"Love you my Hina-chan". he stated. "I'll love you forever Naruto-kun..I love you too." Getting a little confident,they walked hand in hand to the Backstage area in the Festival.

**MEANWHILE**

Tsunade was getting the teens in position,and they started humming,chatting,and glancing around to find Hinata. Ino popped up from behind Lee,and the previous conversation with Sakura,and looked around. No sign of the princess. No sign of the annoying blonde boy. sigh _'Where are they?.oh,don't tell me they're doing eachother..not the time lovebirds!'._ Concerned for her friend,she tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Where's Hinata? She's not here yet..and we all know that she's the grand FINALE!" Ino screeched and Sakura covered her ears.

"She'll be here,I know she will.. I chose that beautiful black dress for her,and I know that she wouldn't bail on this!" Sakura turned a little paranoid that Ino was worrying,she was too.

At exactly 6:18 Hinata and Naruto scurried into the Backstage area. Where their friends and the staff members suddenly stared at them. Hinata looked up at the ceiling blushing,while Naruto started whistling. Staff members got back to work and talked to Anko about the sound systems. Hinata and Naruto were both relieved and then two unknown yellow and pink teens jumped on Hinata and her boyfriend.

Hinata kind of blacked out,and her vision got a little clearer,and she saw Sakura on top of her snapping her fingers in front of her best friend's face. And Hinata was helped up by Sakura. Ino helped Naruto up,and looked at Hinata,hugged her and started to say," Hey Hinata,we were worried,we thought you'd bail on us! AND not perform! What were you doing? With NARUTO?". Ino screamed for her Sakura. SO Sakura got her turn before Hinata could say anything. "HINATA,you look great..OMG,seriously..lovely! Of coarse I chose it,anyways, where were you? Me,Ino,and the rest of us -points finger at friends,they wave,Hinata smiles- WERE so worried!" Pink haired kunoichi breathed in and out,then Hinata says," I was getting dressed,sorry I..took so long..Naruto-kun..was just comforting me..I was a little bit nervous-holds Naruto's hand tight-".

"OOO" Two best friend looked at each other then observed the couple. "Okay then" Ino waved a 'seeya later' and Sakura mouthed a 'Bye' and left with the blonde.

Hinata and Naruto sighed as they followed.(But Naruto wasn't supposed to be there,he wasn't in the show!) Hinata then stopped following and turned her head to Naruto. She smiled and let go of Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_,You need to go take a seat down there.." Naruto,"Okay..one last kiss please?" Hinata nodded and they kissed.Naruto was about to put his tounge in her mouth,but she bit his lower lip -friends saw-. Shikamaru was getting everything ready,and saw as well. And smirked.

He turned on a yellow light and moved it to the couple. Hinata was about to pull away,when Naruto had his eyes closed and kissed harder,pulling her in his arms. The light beamed and Hinata was opening her eyes,and closed it shut,when she saw that bright streak. They let go, and blushed at their friends that had twinkles in their eyes and began cheering.

"YEAH!" "Woot!" "Atta girl, HINA-CHAN!" - from Lee.

Tsunade broke the cheering when she put her hand up. "C'mon people,almost time! Get ready!". And they got in line,Hinata waved Naruto goodbye,he blew her a kiss.

And left for the front row seats.

He was sitting next to Kankouro,who sat next to Gaara,then Sasuke, Tazuna , Shizune who assisted him with his stay,and other people who wanted to get a better view of the Show.

**6:32**

Neji came out of the curtains and read his card. "Welcome to the Festival Talent Show! We have talented shinobi that are here to show you what they got, Please no booing,throwing vegetables,or any other things you would throw at our performers. They are here to entertain you,not get pies thrown at their faces. So we would really appreciate that! ENJOY the SHOW!". He walked down the stairs built on the stage and sat next to Naruto with an Extra chair.

"Good Job Neji! I laughed so hard!" Naruto joked and then laughed on his chair. Before Naruto could shred him to pieces,the show began.

1. Kiba & Akamaru, "Who Let the Dogs Out?"

2. Sakura,Ino, & TenTen KUNOICHI DANCE

3. Aburame Shino & Insects : Martial Arts

4.ROCK LEE is a SURVIVOR!

After Lee bowed many people cheered for his outstanding performance. Survivor was really sexy when sang by a male. Indeedy!-many women agreed.

Hinata was up with Chouji and that black imported Piano. The curtains closed,and the staff managed to get the large piano on the stage,with the red and black seat. Chouji sat down. Hinata got her ear-piece on -no need of a microphone-, and fixed her hair. Staff Member Koutan Erishi gave Hinata a thumbs up and patted Chouji on the back. "You both will do fine! Just have fun!". And then he took off.

Chouji nodded at Hinata a heck-yeah-we'll-rock! Hinata smiled and played with her ring,until she heard footsteps on the stage.

Neji was coming up and took another card out,and read it out loud. "Ladies and Gentlemen,our grand finale is finally here. You've all been waiting for it! -he shouts- Okay now,here's Hyuuga Hinata with Akimichi Chouji -people gasp,then applaud- Calm down everybod,well are very excited about this too..Hinata will be singing and Chouji will playing the piano,and thank goodness,they got the piano here just in time." He nodded and added while pointing at the curtains. "Here's my cousin HINATA! AND CHOUJI!" Konoha citizens looked at the curtains as they went up and revealed Chouji on the seat,Hinata walking to the front of the stage,and looked around to see her friends. (Neji seems a little OOC..hmm)

"Hello everybody,as you may all know..I am the grand finale with my dear friend Chouji-kun -points at Chouji,he smiles widely while getting ready-..Thank you all for coming.. This song is for my loved ones, especially you Naruto-kun!" Hinata was waving at Naruto and the eyed Sasuke,and smiled. Sasuke returned it,but smirked instead of smiling.

Looking at Chouji to check if he was ready,he just nodded,and put his fingers on the piano keys. "The song is called 'Unfaithful'." She started to adjust her body to move with the beat that played after she talked. -Shikamaru is incharge remember,imported music- The piano played,along with background violins. Hinata breathes in some air and sings: -she does not sing from her nose,most people think Rihanna does ?-

**Story of my life  
****Searching for the right  
****But it keeps avoiding me  
****Sorrow in my soul  
****Cause it seems that wrong  
****Really loves my company**

People were shocked that Hinata could sing so Angelic. Her voice,was passion,she sang with passion. Kurenai was in awe,well,almost everybody was. Sasuke was day-dreaming, and Naruto was proud. Alot of people were suprised.

**He's more than a man  
****And this is more than love  
****The reason that the sky is blue  
****But clouds are rolling in  
****Because I'm gone again  
****And to him I just can't be true**

Hinata walked to wear her friends were and smiled at them. Then over to where Chouji was and she touched the sides of the piano.

**And I know that he know I'm unfaithful  
****And it kills him inside  
****To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
****I can see him dying**

She took a breath,and noticed Naruto was frowning and kept on singing.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
****I don't wanna be the reason why  
****Everytime I walk out the door  
****I see him die a little more inside  
****I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
****I don't wanna take away his life  
****I don't wanna be...  
****A murderer**

Hinata then walked in the front and placed her hand behind her head closing her eyes,dancing slowly,and then placed her hands on her hips. Naruto now felt sad. _'Who is she happy with..DAMMIT! WHO?_

**I feel it in the air  
****As I'm doing my hair -**fluffs hair-  
**Preparing for another date  
****A kiss upon my cheeck  
****As he reluctantly  
****Asks if I'm going to be out late  
****I say I won't be long  
****Just hanging out with the girls **-she looks at her friends-  
**A lie I didn't have to tell  
****Because we both know  
****Where I'm about to go  
****And we know it very well**

She walks to Naruto and was almost about to cry,but then breathed and looked at Chouji to get a little louder on the piano. And then slowly walks and dances.Naruto,_'What's going on,why is she singing this to me? Is she..noo,she would never!'_

**Cause I know that he know I'm unfaithful  
****And it kills him inside  
****To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
****I can see him dying**

Naruto winces. _'WHO? Hina-chan? Who?'_ Hinata walks to the piano and slides her hand left,then stops,and sings.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
****I don't wanna be the reason why  
****Everytime I walk out the door  
****I see him die I little more inside  
****I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
****I don't wanna take away his life  
****I don't wanna be...  
****A murderer**

Chouji was a little stunned with the words,but continued playing. But everybody listening..looked confused. Naruto was very sad,to know who she was cheating on him with. And glanced at her friends,who were trying to understand. Gaara and his siblings were also confused. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other. He frowned at his friend,and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He then smiled. Meanwhile,Sasuke snapped out of the day-dream. She was confessing!

**Our love, his trust  
****I might as well take a gun and put in to his head **-they all knew what guns were-  
**Get it over with  
****I don't wanna do this  
****Anymore.. 'uhaha uh' -**umm.-  
**Anymore (anymore)**

The Hyuuga lowered her head for 3 seconds,then raised it and walked to the front again,and stroked her hair then sang.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
****I don't wanna be the reason why  
****And everytime I walk out the door  
****I see him dying a little more inside  
****I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
****I don't wanna take away his life  
****I don't wanna be...  
****A murderer 'uhhoo'**

Chouji shook his haed to the beat,and played a little faster. Hinata looked at him with sadness in his eyes. She sang the last words:

**A murderer... **

**NO no no noo**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

Hinata breathed,and looked around the crowd,who stood up and clapped. She sighed and forced a smile,but it didn't matter. Her life was now ruined.

Sasuke was looking at Hinata with sorrow. He was the one that caused this all. He was being selfish,and now a perfect relationship was about to corrupt. Naruto smiled weakly and looked at Hinata. _'Just tell me who,I'll understand,just tell me..'_ He looked at his comrades. Gaara,Kankouro,Kiba,Shino,and Sasuke. Wait,Sasuke was looking directly at Hinata,and she blushed. _'NO! It can't be him! It just can't'_ His anger was rising, his best friend and his girlfriend, HOOKED UP?

Hinata was going to close the show and Chouji came up to her,and they bowed together. She hugged him and thanked him," Thank you so much Chouji-kun,you are very good with the piano, I thank you again!". She embraced him one more time. He rubbed her back. "Your Welcome Hinata. You singing was awesome!". They let go,and bowed again. Her friends were standing up and yelling their applause.

Hinata was happy and beaming as well. But when he spotted Naruto mad and his fists clenched,he turned to her and glared,then glared at Sasuke. He was smirking at her! And he was jealous. The Kyuubi inside him,was practically commanding him to kill Sasuke. He couldn't take.

Naruto stomps to Sasuke slowly,and clenches his fists tighter..then. "NARUTO-KUN!". Hinata took off the heeled sandals and ran down the stage and held Naruto back from Sasuke. He refused to say back and his eyes were red,whiskers stretched,Kyuubi wanted to kill. Hinata cried.."No. Don't do it!" Sasuke was startled at Hinata for protecting him,defending him,actually loving him? he thought.

Ino,Sakura,and the rest of Naruto's friends panicked. The Kyuubi was again going to be released. They held Sasuke back,and Naruto as well. Shizune jumped from her chair and called for Tsunade. "Get Tsunade-sama out here! NOW!" Staff members and the medic-nins rushed over to the drinking Tsunade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA,The kyuubi,is releasing itself!" They screamed at her. "Ughh..the KYUUBI! NOO!" She jumped into the air and landed in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. "The Kyuubi will not be allowed out from it's seal,get me my potions NOW Shizune!" Tsunade's orders were followed,and she looked at Hinata a little oddly.

_' Was this your doing Hinata?'_

Hinata was scared,and she was struggling from keeping this secret from him. Her love was going to turn into a monster. Sasuke was pushed into the Hokage's lobby and was not allowed to see what was happening. If he saw the demon,he'd have to kill it,and thus also kill Naruto. Hinata was chosen to stay,because she was the closest to Naruto.

Now Naruto was trying to get out Hinata's grasp. He grew fangs,and turned to look at Hinata. She was crying..because of what he was turning into. _**'HINATA,you have decieved me!'**-Kyuubi 'No she hasn't,I made her cry..Hina..-chan..'_ Hinata was still crying,Naruto was still struggling and then Tsunade came out with 2 sealing potions.

"Tsunade-sama,you're not gonna hurt are you?" Hinata worried. "Hinata,sigh go home now..okay?" Hinata shook her head. "Hinata,don't refuse,You have to..Naruto..he's going to be fine.." Tsunade patted her head,but Hinata shook her head no. "No,Tsunade-sama,Please..I don't want to leave..him.." She frowned..

"It's the only way..to keep this town safe..now I order you to go home." Tsunade kept a stoic face. But Hinata wouldn't listen. "I'll help him!" Naruto eased from her grip,then looked at his beautiful love. Naruto was now keeping the demon inside him,just for HINATA. And he fainted,she placed his head on her hap,and cooed something in his ear.

"I'm going to start a new life,but I have to do it alone,I love you..always.." Naruto then passed out,Tsunade looked completely stunned. She nodded,and Hinata sprinted on top of houses.

_'Hinata was is going on..hmm..our little secret.'_ Tsunade carried Naruto over her shoulder. Having enough energy to get him to the infermary.

Sasuke never ever saw Hinata from that day,nobody ever saw her. Neji and the rest of the Anbu tried to bring her back but they failed. All of them did. Hinata just vanished,left Konoha,for a new start. In life.

**3 Years Later**

Sasuke went back to Orichimaru to gain extra power to kill his brother. And Naruto did not stop him this time. He was almost 20 in a couple of months,and he really missed Hinata. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. But she was destined to be with him. Alot of guys could've dated her,but she chose Naruto over all of them.

Kiba tried,Shino tried,even Gaara tried. But they weren't meant for Hinata. And so was Naruto. He trully believed that some day,he could see her again. He wanted to feel loved and cared for. He wasn't married,and so was Hinata. They would've made perfect newlyweds.-as he thought. _'I miss taking showers with her..I miss everything about her.'_ He laughed at the naughty thought. But he did miss that activity. _' We didn't even have sex!'_ Oh well for him.

The balcony on his new apartment gently opened. It was all sudden,and he realized that it was only the wind. He stood outside the balcony. It was soft granite pavement,and the handle bars were steel. The winds blew rougher against his face,and a red ribbon floated onto the handles. He grabbed it before was blown away.

_'A message?'_ He thought,and flipped it to see that it was blank. _'Nothing'_ But wait..it started to steam,but Naruto's hand sayed cool. The steam rose and a note appeared.

**Ohayo Naruto.. I wanted to greet you an early birthday. And do not worry about me. I'm safe and not harmed at all,but that doesn't mean that I'll give ****away where I'm hiding. I have a birthday present for you! It came 2 months ago. You have a..**

The note poofed away..and Naruto frowned. Suddenly an envolope replaced the note. Naruto wondered what was inside. He carefully slid the object inside the envolope. It was a pocket sized picture. but he grabbed it out from the back,and there was another note.

**You'll find out what your present it if you turn the picture around. Go ahead!**

Naruto turned the picture around. And it was a picture of Hinata and a ..BABY BOY! It had dark shining blue hair,with beautiful dark eyes,but it shined a dark blue. And it was wrapped around a white blanket. Naruto noticed that they both smiled and Hinata had cut her hair to her shoulders and it was wavy. He smiled widely. HE HAD A FAMILY! Another note poofed onto his hands. It said:

**Your son's name is Hero! And he's only 2 months 1 week and 4 days old. Hyuuga Hero or Uzumaki Hero. Sasuke also knows this. So Hero has two fathers.**

**I'll be seeing you soon. Go ahead and show this to people if you want too.. Me and Hero are almost there! Goofbye!**

Then the note poofed,but the picture stayed. He couldn't wait to show everybody this. He really had a family now! And he couldn't believe that Hinata was coming.

_'So it was all about love,ne Hina-chan?'_ he rushed over to the Hokage's office and banged the door. Tsunade,"WHAT?" She opened the door,and Naruto ran and hugged her.

"Why are you so happy?".

Naruto showed her the picture. And she smirked. _'Hinata is coming back'._


End file.
